Balance of Light and Dark
by cewiv
Summary: This is an AU in which Anakin does not turn. Padme does not die. This is mainly going to be in the preNew Hope timeframe. There will be a small prologue about how he does not turn. Manly about a char I created to pit against a Master Anakin.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is an AU in which Anakin does not turn. He remains a Jedi and eventually becomes a Master. Padme does not die. The story is more in the pre New Hope time. But I felt the need to give a small back story on how Anakin does not turn. So there will be a short Prelude on that and then skip ahead a few years. **

**The story begins at the point where Anakin has just severed Count Dooku's hands and has both blades at the Count's throat. The Supreme Chancellor is trying to convince Anakin to kill the Sith.**

**Prelude**

Anakin throws Dooku's lightsaber away.

"He will get a trial" Anakin says.

"Anakin behind you!" Palpatine warns Anakin.

Anakin senses the discarded Count's lightsaber rise and activate through the force ass it attempts to stab him in the back. Anakin turns and deflects the blade away and into a near by wall, then finishes his three hundred and sixty degree spin and beheads the Count.

"I told you he was dangerous Anakin." Palpatine says.

"Yes but I will not kill an unarmed man, but I guess he was not so defenseless after all." Anakin says.

"It appears so." The Chancellor replied. Unknown to Anakin that it was not Dooku who used the Force to manipulate the lightsaber. It was Palpatine.

**Author note: Story then proceeds as in the book. The escape to the bridge and the **

**fight with Grievous, his escape and the landing of the **_**Invisible Hand.**_


	2. Chapter 1

The _Invisible Hand _landed and the three men make their way out.

"_That was a close one this time."_ Anakin thinks to himself. _"No more lies it is time to come clean."_

Anakin meets Padme after he returns at the Senate Offices where she tells him she is pregnant.

Later that night while Anakin and Padme are in her apartment.

"Padme, we need to talk." Anakin says.

"What is wrong Ani?"

"I am sick of hiding our relationship."

"I know so am I. But what are we going to do? It is not like we can tell any one."

"Funny you should say that." Anakin smiles. "I want to tell Obi-Wan."

Padme could not believe what she is hearing.

"Why are you laughing?" She asks.

"Sorry. Sorry." He replies, trying to get control of himself. "Your expression is just priceless."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

"How do you think he will react?"

"He will be upset but I do not think that he will inform the Council." Anakin says. "But I think I am going to tell them myself. I will resign as a Jedi if I must. I would rather give up being a Jedi then give you up."

"If that is what you want then I will stand by you Ani." Padme replies.

Anakin bolts up out of his sleep, trying to regain his breath. The dream of Padme's death is getting worse.

The next day Anakin meets with Obi-Wan.

"Master may I speak with"

"What is wrong Anakin?"

Anakin pauses. "I must tell you something."

"Padme and I are involved"

"I know that Anakin, as much as I must discourage it."

"Yes Master, but it is more than that. We are married."

"WHAT" Obi-wan said shocked. "You know you can be thrown out of the Order for this."

"I know. I know." Anakin says, running his hand through his hair. "But I love her. She helps keep me grounded." He smiles "Well as grounded as I can be."

"Anakin you know I am obligated to tell the Council." Kenobi replies. "But I won't. Even though I should not I agree with you about her."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Master, but I am on my way to the Council to resign right now. I just wanted you to know before I told them."

"Anakin you can't."

"I must Master. This is my decision, please respect it." "I have enjoyed my time with the Jedi especially you. You are not only my Master but my friend and brother."

"But Anakin?"

"Just because I will not be a Jedi does not mean we can not still be friends. Jedi are still allowed to have friends who are not Jedi."

"I know but…."

"Come Master I don't want to be late."

"Well that will be a first. Your last meeting with The Council and it will be the only time you are on time." Obi-wan said laughing.

**In the Council's Chambers….**

The Council Masters are all seated.

"Jedi Skywalker you have asked for a meeting with the Council?" Mace Windu says.

"Yes Master." Anakin replies.

"Reason for this meeting what is?" Master Yoda asked.

"I am here to resign from the Jedi Order." Anakin says.

Though all of the Masters except Obi-wan Kenobi are surprised most of them hide it well.

"Skywalker if this is another one of you jokes, it is not funny." Mace says rather harshly.

"No Master it is not a joke. I am one hundred percent serious."

"Resigning you are why?" Yoda says.

"I have broken the Code."

"And which part of the Code have you broken?" This from Master Gallia.

"The Code against attachments Master." Anakin replied. "I am married."

From this none of the Masters but Yoda, Mace and of course Obi-wan, could not hid there surprise.

"Serious this is." Yoda states.

"Yes Master I know." Is Anakin's reply.

"Mater Kenobi." Mace says. "Why do I have a feeling that you knew about this before now."

"You are correct Master Windu. I did know about this. Anakin told me before we came to this meeting."

"And you did not feel the need to tell us?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi

"Anakin told me not fifteen minutes ago that this was the reason he was to be in front of the Council." Obi-Wan replied. "I saw no reason not to let Anakin tell us himself."

"Love this woman you do?" asked Yoda.

"Yes Master."

"Very well, discuse this we will. Inform you of our decision we will."

"Master?" is Anakin's only reply.

"Yes, dismissed you are until call you back we do. Outside you will wait."

"Yes Master of course." Is the only thing Anakin can think to say, before he leaves.


	3. Chapter 2

Anakin waits for Ob-Wan outside of the Council's Chamber.

All of the Masters begin to leave and Anakin sees Obi-wan talking to Masters Yoda and Windu.

After what seems like an eternity to him, his Master walks out.

"Master what is going on?" Anakin asks.

"What do you mean Anakin?" Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"I broke the Code. Why am I not being kicked out?

"Because young one, I brought up a few good points on the benefits of a Jedi having attachments."

"Really?"

"You did not think that I would let them throw you out without a fight did you?"

"I did not even think about that. I am sorry Master. I should have had more faith in you."

"Think nothing of it. I do believe that your stubborn and controversial side is rubbing off on me." Obi-Wan said with a laugh. "Come on let's go to Dex's. Lunch is on me."

"Sounds good because I have more to tell you."

"Do I really want to know?"

"Padme is pregnant."

"You are kidding me?"

"No I found out just last night." "It is one of the reasons I decided to resign"

"Well, that is great news. I am happy for you Anakin."

"Thank you." Anakin says with a smile. "But I do have one more thing to tell you."

"Force knows what that will be." "Are you trying to give your old Master a heart attack?" Obi-Wan laughs.

"Well then I would not have to listen to you complain about my flying." Anakin says returning the laughter. "I would like you to be the child's Godfather."

"Anakin I would be honored."

Once the make their way to Dex's Anakin tell Obi-Wan about his dreams of Padme.

"Anakin, all I ask is that you don't do anything crazy. Let me help you. Together we will insure nothing happens to her."

"Thank you Master"

Darth Sidious is not happy. With Anakin not killing Dooku in cold blood his plan to turn him is proving difficult. Even the dreams he was forcing Anakin to see are not having the effect he desired. The Naboo Senator is now constantly protected. The Jedi have changed their Code to allow marriage and even children. It seems that the young Jedi as told the Jedi Council of the dreams and they are taking them seriously. They have also started taking on older children to be trained as Jedi.

"Time for a back-up plan." The Sith Lord said to himself.

Without an apprentice he dares not in act Order 66. He will need a strong ally to help dispose of the Jedi. The clones will not be enough. A good apprentice is worth a thousand clones.

"_I will have to be patient. The time will come when it is right to strike." _ The Dark Lord thinks.

"If I can not turn Skywalker, then I shall create my own apprentice." He says to no one.

His Master Darth Plagueis taught him how to manipulate the Midi-Chlorians to create life. This is not the way he would like to head but does seem the most promising. If he succeeds then he may have the perfect apprentice.

He chooses a woman that no one will miss once he is done with her. After consulting the Holocron that his Master had made of how to manipulate Midi-Chlorians he then proceeds to create a child. After days of constant meditation and emersing himself in the Dark Side, Darth Sidious can feel the life of his future apprentice begin. One month after he has completed all that he has learned, his secret doctors inform him that the woman is indeed with child.

After a few months the woman begins to show. After 6 months Sidious can only barely feel any of the Force from the child. He waits till the 8th month but still does not feel any significant Force presence in the child. He decides it was a failure and sends the woman away (she and the child are not even worth his energy to kill).

The woman is found later and taken to a hospital and gives birth. She dies in childbirth without naming the child. The hospital workers do not even know her name. Will no idea what to call him one of the nurses names him Lorzin. After he is checked out and deemed healthy enough he is turned over to an orphanage.

Darth Sidious begins a new search for an apprentice, but still has hopes of somehow turning Anakin Skywalker.

**A/N: This is where we really go into the AU. The next part of the story will be 6 years down the road. The Clone Wars end with the death of General Grievous. Order 66 has not been giving but is still part of the clone's programming.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A six year old Lorzin stands in front of the Jedi Council. Of which Anakin Skywalker is now a member of.

"Brought to us you have why?" The little green Jedi Master asks.

Lorzin replies while his head is down looking at the floor. "One of the workers at the orphanage saw me playing with some toys." He paused then continues. "I was making the star fighters fly around."

"And how did you do this young one?" Master Obi-Wan Kenobi asks.

"I don't know sir, I just thought it would be cool to see it fly around and it began to."

"Do you know what the Force is?" This came from the man that the boy knew as the "Hero Without Fear".

"Not really sir." The boy replies.

All of the members of the Jedi Council remain silent for a time. The young boy is now beginning to be really nervous.

"The Force is with this one." Master Mace Windu states.

"Yes, in little quantities he has. Enough to be a Jedi think not do I." Master Yoda points out.

"Yes is mid-chlorians count is very low. Just at below the minimum for a Jedi." Another Master says.

All of the other Master seem to agree.

"I am sorry my boy but it appears that you do not have the requirements to become a Jedi." Master Windu tells him.

"Does this mean I will be going back to the orphanage sir?"

"Yes you will be returned to the orphanage."

"I see." The little boys said.

The young boy is escorted out of the chamber and returned to the worker from the orphanage.


	5. Chapter 4

The boy and the orphanage social worker leave the Jedi Temple and board the public transport for the trip back.

The transport drops them off at their stop. The closest stop to the orphanage is still five blocks away. The boy has not said a word since they left the Temple.

"I am sorry." He says quietly.

"What ever for Lorzin?" Replies his companion.

"I did not get in. Now you will still have to take care of me."

The young girl stops him and kneels down to his level. "Lorzin you are a wonderful little boy. To tell you the truth I am kind of glad that you did not get accepted."

The little boys green eyes widen.

"Now I get to spend more time with you." The girl says sweetly.

"Thank you Neela"

"You are welcome. Now come on let's get back it is dark out."

As the two walk a couple of blocks Lorzin stop suddenly.

"What is wrong sweetie?"

"I don't know I have this weird feeling all of a sudden."

"Excuse me do you have a few creds to spare miss?" A voice says.

As the two turn towards the voice, each is grabbed by an unseen person and pulled into an alley way.

"What do you want?" Neela asks.

"Oh nothing much just everything you have." Replies one of them a Rodian.

"But we don't have any money." Neela says fearfully.

"Well then I guess we will just take what we want from you then." Laughs the on holding her.

"NO!" Lorzin yells. He bites the Zabrak holding his arm and lunging at the Twi'lek holding Neela. The Twi'lek throws the girl down and grabs him by the throat. "You think you are man enough to take me boy?" He said, as he slams the boy against a near by wall of a building. "Maybe I should just get of you." Dropping the frighten child the alien takes out a vibroblade.

Neela, wanting to protect the small boy that she has grown fond of shakes off her fear and grabs the Twi'lek and attempts to confront him. "Leave him alo….." is all she is able to say as the gang member turns to her and the blade is plunged into her chest. Her face a mask of surprise and pain looks at him and then towards the young boy she tried to protect. "Run", is all she can gather the strength to say, before she falls to the ground.

"What in the galaxy were you thinking?" the Rodian asks. "Now what are we going to do?"

The Zabrak says nothing while standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. None of them notices the small human crawling over to the bleeding girl. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Neela." He whispers to her. As he hugs her tight it dawns on him that none of the three gang members are paying attention to him at the moment, as the seem to be talking amongst themselves. But before he can try to make his escape, the Zabrak speaks up, "Well we can't live this one alive, he knows what we look like."

"Leave us alone." Lorzin says as strong as he can. His fear is threatening to consume him.

"You don't get a say in the matter kid." The Twi'lek sneers at him.

The young human grabs a piece of durasteel pipe, attempting to defend himself and his friend. "I won't let you hurt her any more." The bigger alien easily overpowers him and takes the pipe away and shoves him down.

"My. My aren't we the brave one all of a sudden."

"Leave us alone or I will kill you." Lorzin says as his fear begins to change to anger.

"Kill us?" Laughs the Zabrak. "I would like to see that."

"I will do it." "I am not afraid of you, I hate you." The child says as he stands up to try and face them.

"Now I am scared." This from the Twi'lek.

The three gang members begin to advance on the child. "Just leave me ALONE!!!!" he yells at the advancing aliens. The bigger aliens fly into the air in different directions. One lands in a crumpled heap at the end of the alley a good twenty-five to thirty meters away. The Twi'lek is thrown into the side of the nearest building breaking every bone in his body and falling limp to the ground. The last member ends up going through the nearest window forty meters up.

Lorzin spins around trying to find out what or who saved him. Seeing nothing he drops down to his friend and holds on tight to her. There is blood everywhere, covering the alleyway and staining his clothes. Her eyes are closed and she appears to be sleeping except for the blood one would think she was asleep. "I am sorry I could not protect you Neela." He said. "I was not strong enough." The young boy could not take anymore and began to cry.

After he had cried out all his tears, he realized that he did not know how to get back to the orphanage. The only times he had been out was with Neela or one of the other workers, and had always just followed. Fear began to slowly creep back into his mind. The orphanage was not the best place to live, but at least there he had a bed and hot food. Now with no idea how to get back he did not know what to do. Slowly he gets up and walks out of the alley into the streets, all he knows is that he can not stay here.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Former Supreme Chancellor Palaptine meditates in his private apartment in a secret room, on the subject of a new apprentice. With the lose of Skywalker as an option he now needs a strong one. In the last six years he has not be able to find a suitable one or even have the opportunity to try and turn a Jedi. All of his attempts have been killed. Either by Jedi or himself because they were too weak. Ever since The Jedi Council has changed the Code that Jedi live by his life has not been going well.

First Skywalker attempted to resign from the order, but was not allowed. Instead of letting him (which would have made it easier to turn him), the Council change the rules about attachments. Allowing Jedi to marry and supporting Anakin made the young Jedi trust the Council. Skywalker even confined in Obi-Wan Kenobi about the nightmares he was having about Padme dying. With this the Jedi made her protection their highest priority. With help from the Jedi Master Yoda Anakin was able to block the dreams. The Sith Lord still has hopes to turn the powerful Jedi to The Dark Side. The only way he can do this is to take everything the Skywalker holds dear. But he must do this in a way that puts the blame on the Jedi. For that he will need an apprentice.

While immersing himself in the Dark Side to meditate in his secret room filled his Sith artifacts, the Dark Lord of the Sith is blasted out of his trance and thrown back crashing into the wall. A large surge of the Dark Side hit him as he has never felt before. "I must find who is responsible for that energy." The Sith says to himself.

At the same time a little green Jedi Master is also meditating on the subject of the Sith. The Force is still clouded as it was during the Clone Wars. With the death of Count Dooku, the Sith have not shown themselves. There have been a few conflicts with some Dark Jedi claiming to be Sith Lords, but none of them were strong enough to be a true Sith and have been defeated by his Jedi.

"Clouded the Force is." The Master mutters. "Sense the Sith I can not."

Then suddenly the Jedi Master is assaulted by the Dark Side. So strong it is that even Yoda as strong in the Force as he is physically feels the energy and is torn from his meditation. "Major disturbance is this. The other Masters inform I must." With this he sends for Masters Windu, Kenobi and Skywalker. "Skywalker Jedi Master, ironic this is." Yoda said laughing to himself.

Obi-Wan Kenobi watches his Padawan as he is going attempting to block the lasers from the lightsaber training orb. "Concentrate young one. Let the Force flow through you. Do not try to use it let it guide you."

The young Jedi blocks several shots, when the droid quickly spins left. As he follows the droid it abruptly changes directions and lands a shot on his leg. "OW"

"Got you again." Obi-Wan said with a chuckle.

"Master it is not funny." The Padawan said rubbing his leg.

"You always fall for the same trick Luke."

"I know but last time I did not, it got me in the other leg."

"That is because you are only trying to block with your blade. Remember you can also move out of the way. This is not only lightsaber training but combat training."

"But shouldn't I be able to block them all with my lightsaber? You and my Dad can."

"We have also been doing this a lot longer young one."

"But still I should be better then this. I bet my Dad could do it at my age."

"Remember Luke your father did not start his training till he was nine. And between you and me he got shot in the butt many times."

"Really?"

"Yes my Padawan but remember do not say anything to him. It is still a sore subject with him."

"Oh man, OK."

At that moment Anakin Skywalker walks into the training room. "DAD!"

"Hey kiddo. How goes the training?"

"Not bad." Smiles the young Skywalker. "Only got hit in the leg. Could have been worse, I could have gotten shot in the butt."

The older Skywalker looks at his son, then at his former Master who is trying to hide his laughter.

"Don't look at me Anakin."

"Right Master."

"What can I do for you my former Padawan? Not looking to spar are you?"

"As much fun as it would be to wipe the floor with you, sadly I can't." "Master Yoda is looking for you."

"What for? Did he say?"

"No, just that he wanted to see us."

"Very well." Replied the Jedi Master. Turning to the youngest in the room he says "Luke why don't you go meditate then go do your homework."

"Yes Master." Replied the boy as he started off for their quarters.

"And no lightsaber practicing without supervision." Anakin adds.

"Yes sir." Luke said with a pout. His father knows him too well.

The team of Kenobi and Skywalker walk into the Council's Chambers to find Master Windu and Master Yoda.

"How goes the training of the next Skywalker generation Master Kenobi?" The Korunnai Master asks.

"So far so good Master Windu." Obi-Wan smiles as he adds "He is defiantly a Skywalker though."

"Well you did a pretty good job on the first one. That is why we requested you train young Luke."

"Strong in the Force young Skywalker is." Master Yoda adds.

"Yes he is Master Yoda." Master Kenobi replies. "But why do I think that is not Luke's progress that is the reason we are here."

"True you are." The green Master states. "A great disturbance in the Force felt I have." "A strong surge of the Dark Side hit was I when meditating."

"A Sith?" Anakin asks.

"Sure I am not. Brief it was but very strong. Strongest sense of anger felt I have ever."

"Any idea where or who it came from?" Obi-Wan asked the Master.

"Don't look at me Master I have been good." Anakin said as he chuckled. "OW!" The youngest Jedi Master yells after being rapt with Yoda's cane.

"Joking matter this is not Skywalker."

"Yes Master. My apologies." The Jedi Master said bowing his head.

"The exact location known is not. Though believe I do that on Coruscant it is." The old Jedi Master said. "So strong it was, close it had to be."

Mace Windu speaks up "A Sith Lord would not show himself to us like that."

"The truth speak you do Master Windu. Anger raw it was barely focused was it."

"So it may have just been a strong Force User or one sensitive to the Force." Obi-Wan added.

"Believe this I do Masters. Find the one we must before Sith do."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Master, I have found some information that you may find intriguing."

"Oh, and what information is this?" The hologram of a hooded figure asked.

"There was a story on the local holonews about a quadruple death in shall we say less desirable neighborhood."

"And how does this concern me?"

"One of the deaths was easily determined; however the other three are few odd."

"Odd how so?"

"One had appeared to have been dropped from a significant height as he was found in a crumpled heap."

"So some one fell into murder scene. This does not concern me."

"Only that three of the bodies all belonged to the same street gang. One of them was reasonable for the death of the young girl that was found stabbed in the alley."

"What of the other two?"

"One was found in a window forty meters up as if he had been thrown."

"Interesting, and the third?"

"The third had been smashed into the wall of the building directly across from the body of the young girl. All is bones were broken. There were also bloody footprints leaving the scene, but as it happened at night there are no witnesses."

"And where did this happen?"

The informant gave the Sith Lord the location of the gruesome scene.

"You have done well my servant."

Thank you Master."

Darth Sidious made his way to the scene, disguised as he is still well known as Palpatine, and he could feel the remnants of the Dark Side. He breathed them in savoring the last bits of fear and anger that were still there. The bodies and the blood have been removed, though he can still see the blood stains on the cement. He could still sense the Force that was used here and could pick out where the bodies of the gang members where thrown through the Force. Using his ability in Psychometry his is able to see what happened here. By touching the bloodstains he is able to relive the event. A wicked grin appears on his face, now he has a face to the lingering Force Signature that he can feel. _"I will have to give my spies the boy's description, so he can be found."_ The Dark Lord thinks.

"Master Yoda, it is always an honor to meet with you." The Coruscant Security Force Captain said.

"Pleasure mine it is also Captain."

"You have asked us to keep an eye out for anything unusual. Well I think I have one for you."

"Happened what has?"

"Well we have a weird quadruple murder. And the think that stands out is that three of the victim's deaths could not have been done by the two suspects we think."

"Strange is this how?"

"Well maybe is would be easier if I showed you." The CSF Captain said. "Here is the crime scene holovid we took when we arrived on site."

As the wise Master watches something is familiar about the young girl that was murdered. "Show this to the other Master's may I?"

"Yes please if it will help. As you see there are a set of footprints leading away from the scene."

"Yes, small ones are they. The person belonging to them found you have not?

"No sir we have not."

"Mind you if send a Jedi to scene do you?"

"Not at all sir."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lorzin has been on the streets for six months. Though he feels bad about it he has been stealing food to survive. He did not mind living in abandoned buildings at night to stay out of the cold. He has not been able to wash himself or his clothes, so he is still stained with the blood of Neela. Every night he still sees that night in his dreams and wakes up crying.

"What do I do now?" The young boy asked himself after waking up from another dream and not being able to go back to sleep. "I wanna go home, but every one I try to talk to this that something is wrong with me. I don't know what to do." Scared and alone the frightened boy begins to cry again.

Despair. That is what the Sith Lord feels coming from the Force. It is coming from a source that he has not felt in weeks and recognizes it. This is the third time he has come down here on a tip from one of his informants. The first two turned out to be wild bantha chases. Unpleased with the information the two informants suffered greatly. One is dead and the other was tortured mercilessly to the point of insanity. The evil sith took great comfort in the being's agony. _"Do not get distracted on the task at hand."_ The powerful Lord thought to himself. The Force Signature is very weak, but he knows that young human is close. Stretching out to the Dark Side, Sidious attempts to pinpoint the boy's location. There is much despair in the surrounding area. _"Pitiful creatures."_ The fear and anguish he feels here helps rejuvenate him. _"He is close, I know it."_ An evil grin spreads across the Dark Lord of the Sith's face. "There you are my new apprentice." Having finally zoned on the location of his target Sidious quickens his pace.

Silently Darth Sidious enters the abandoned dwelling. He follows the Force to find the boy with his back to him looking out of a window. The fear and despair rolls of the boy and the Sith bathes in it. For all of the Dark Lord's knowledge he does not know that this is the child that he created and tossed away. As if sensing him there the small human suddenly sits up straight and turns around. Fear in his eyes he backs up to the wall to get as far away from the strange figure that has entered the room. His eyes scanning the room for an escape.

"Do not fear me little one. I will not harm you."

"W-who are you?"

"A friend."

"I don't have any friends not any more."

"Well then let me your newest one."

"Why do you want to be my friend? I am just a kid."

"Is there a reason why I should not be?"

"My last friend died because of me."

"You will find that I don not die easily." Said the hooded figure with a chuckle. "Some have tried but now have succeeded."

"Why did some one try to kill you?"

"Well that is a long story that I shall tell when the correct time comes. But let us just say it is because I have a gift the some do not or can not comprehend. A gift that you have also."

"I don't have any gifts." 

"Oh but you do. You used them that night in the alley against those who tried to harm you."

"H-how do you know about that?"

"Let us just say that I am always looking for special people. Do you know what the Force is?"

"Only the little bit that the Jedi told me about. But they told me that I am not strong enough to be one."

"The Jedi are closed minded and therefore do not know what they have lost. The Force is strong with you and I can teach you how to control it."

"But I thought only Jedi can use the Force. Are you a Jedi?"

"Force no. I am better than a Jedi. Stronger and more powerful. I am a Sith."

"What is a Sith?"

"The Sith are Force user like the Jedi. But unlike the Jedi we do not fear certain emotions. When the gang members attacked you and your friend, you were afraid correct?

"Yes sir."

"Then your fear turned to anger after she was killed and they attempted to kill you. Am I correct?"

"Yes I hated them for hurting her."

"And that is where your power came from. Your hatred and your anger is what made you able to defend yourself and kill those how would do you harm. The Jedi fear those emotions. Fear anger and hate are powerful emotions and can give you much strength if you know how to control it. I can teach you how to control that power."

"Is it hard to learn?"

"Yes it will be challenging. But I would not be here if I did not think you could do it. You have a raw unrefined power that only needs to shaped to do your bidding. But once you are trained there will be nothing you will not be able to accomplish. Would you like to learn?"

"What do I have to do?"

"All you need to do is pledge your loyalty to me."

"And then you will teach me? How long will it take?"

"If you pledge your loyalty to me then I will teach you. Though it will take along time. Like the Jedi it will become your life."

"I won't have to live on the streets anymore?"

"_These questions are starting to annoy me." _Sidious thinks to himself before answering. "No you will no longer have to live on the streets. I will take care of all your needs. However if you accept then you will have to heed every one of my commands."

"Well it would be better that living here. And no one would be able to hurt me." Lorzin said more to himself. "Yes I will come with you. My name is Lorzin. What do I call you?"

"I am known as Darth Sidious, though from now on you will call me Master."

"Yes sir. I mean yes Master."

"Good now kneel before your new master. As my apprentice you will kneel before me each time you come into my presence unless you are engaged in training understand?"

"Yes Master." The new Sith apprentice replied kneeling before his new Master.

"Very good now rise my new apprentice. Your name is no longer Lorzin. You will now be known by your new Sith name. Darth Interitus."

The newest Sith rises and follows his Master to his new life.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The newly crowned Darth Interitus is taken from Coruscant and taken to Vjun. Here he began his Sith training.

Darth Sidious looks down at his new apprentice. "Darth Interitus are you ready to begin your training?"

"Yes Master."

"Good the life you knew is over. Your new life as a Sith will be a hard one. Victories will be rewarded. Failures though will not be tolerated and will result in harsh consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes my Master, I will strive to not disappoint you."

"See that you do not. You are no longer a child and I will not treat you as such. You will do as I say without question. My word is law. Your only reason to exist is to serve me."

"I understand my Master, when do we start?"

"Now my young apprentice. We will start with meditation. Sit and do as I do." The Sith Master sits down crossing his legs. "Now concentrate on your anger. Remember the feeling you had that night in the alley. Now focus it. 'Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken.' That is the Sith way."

Interitus thinks on that night. The hatred and the anger he felt for those three beings. He could feel this sensation around him.

"Good my apprentice. That feeling is the Force. Relish it, savor it. Let it flow through you. This is your power. In time you will learn to control it."

The first three months of the new Sith's life was constant meditation. He would sit with his Master for hours, to the point were he would lose the feelings in his legs. He made the mistake of trying to move once to get the feeling back. He was thrown across the room and against the wall, "Did I give you permission to move?" His Master asked him.

"No Master, my legs were numb and I was just trying to get the feeling back."

"I did not ask for you excuses." With a wave of his hand Darth Sidious tossed him into another wall. "Discomfort is no reason to defy me. If you were waiting in one spot for your enemy and you legs went numb would you get up. NO. You deal with it; use it to make you stronger. Turn the feeling into something you can use. Use the Dark Side to return to your body what it needs. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. Now when I tell you to meditate, you will do so until I have given you permission to get up."

"Yes Master. I will not do it again." The younger Sith replied, bowing to his Master.

"Very well. Now return to your meditation."

"As you command my Master."

The next meditation session was much like the others he has had with his Master. After three hours his legs had gone numb again, but he did not dare move. He called upon the Force to begin the feeling back into his legs. His legs began to feel a little better, but only enough to make it even more uncomfortable. Calling upon is frustration with not being able to relieve himself of the stiffness in his, he felt a surge of the Dark Side flow through him. A burning sensation shot through his legs. The novice Sith had to bite down on the inside of his mouth to keep himself from jumping from the pain. The feeling in his legs came back too quickly for him and he was not ready for it.

As the pain eased he was able to comfortable feel his legs again and returned to his meditation. With his eyes closed he sensed his Master begin to stir. The older Sith Lord began to rise. Interitus was relieved that the session was over. He began to relax. _"No, he has not given me permission to get up."_ He thought to himself.

Darth Sidious rose and stretched his body. Looking over at his apprentice he noticed that he had not moved yet. _"Good. He is learning."_ The Sith Lord thought. The Sith Master then decided to test his young apprentice. Without a word he left the room.

A confused Interitus sat there. _"Now what in the galaxy am I to do now?" _ Having not been told to move, he dared not. He sat there for hours not moving a muscle. Continuing his mediation, he thought of the things he wanted to do. He knew that his Master was testing him. Opening his eyes he looked around. He was alone, but knew better that to move. He noticed a book sitting on a table next to his Master's chair. Concentrating on the book, he decided to see if he could make it move. Focusing himself on the book, he imagined it rising from the table. After five minutes nothing happened. Aggravated that nothing is happening, he took a breath and began to re-focus himself. _"Focus you emotions. Don't ask it to move, order it to do as I want."_ Trying again he controlled his anger at the book. Slowly it began to rise. Concentrating he willed the book to come to him. After reaching him, the young Sith decided to try and get it to float in front of him. Turning the book in mid-air, he made it flip and rotate. Feeling it slip away and knowing that if he let it fall or got up to put it back his Master would be most unhappy. Summoning the Force some more he returned the book back to where he got it from.

Watching his apprentice Darth Sidious could not suppress a smile. "Very good. Maybe it is time to move onto telekinesis." The Sith Master walked away leaving his apprentice for a while longer.

Darth Interitus had not moved since his Master had left. His whole body is sore; once again he can not feel his legs. Unable to summon the Force to rejuvenate his legs again, the young boy succumbs to his body's wariness and falls asleep in his meditation position. Unknown to him his Master enters the room. Noticing that his apprentice had not moved since he left, the Master was upset that the boy has done nothing wrong. That is until he notices that he has fallen asleep. A wicked grin spreads across his face.

Once again the Sith apprentice finds himself flying across the room. "DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SLEEP?"

"No Mas…" was all he got out before a searing pain shot through his body. The Sith Lord stares at his apprentice as he pumps his Force Lightning into him.

"I did not tell you that you may stop meditating and sleep." Emphasizing this with more Lightning. He then stops. "I have told you that I will not tolerate disobedience." Sidious then spent the next hour slowly torturing the younger Sith. "Now return to your room."

"Yes Master." The boy replied struggling to bring himself to a knee, before slowly dragging himself out of the room. Sidious sits in his chair as his apprentice crawled out to return to his room. Calling a Holocron to himself the Sith Master began recording his progress with his new apprentice.

Darth Interitus learned quickly not to be told twice by his Master. After his first mistake in meditation. The young Dark Lord would spend what little time he had to himself sitting in his meditation position until his body went numb, forcing himself not to more for hours on end. His Master had told him how to use the Force to relieve the numbness in his body and he began to think that the Force could help keep him awake if needed also.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

In the third month of his training he began to learn how to move things with the Force. He has already been able to do it with smaller objects, but they moved onto holding a single object in mid-air for long periods of time.

It has been eight months since the young boy once known as Lorzin started his training. The young Lord has been holding a small book aloft for thirty minutes when his Master spoke. "Well done my apprentice. Now do you see the other book over there?"

Keeping his focus on the current book he was controlling, the apprentice answered. "Yes Master."

"Good now lift that one as well and bring it to you beside the one you currently have without dropping either of them."

"How Master?"

"Split your concentration. Focus on both objects equally."

"Yes Master." He replied, trying to spit his focus. The second book began to shutter. Slowly it begins to rise. As one rises Interitus's control over the other begins to falter. Quickly regaining control of the first book, he loses the second and it falls back into place.

"Try again." His Master commands harshly. _"Not bad, few could even make the second stir this soon."_

"Yes Master." Focusing again on the second book without trying to lose the first, the young Sith begins to sweat profusely, only to have the same results.

Three hours later he has managed to move the second book without losing the first, but only half way to himself. "I can't do it. It is too hard."

With quickness that he never knew his Master possessed, the elder Sith was gone from his seat and beside the younger one. Before he could blink the back of his Master's hand came across his face. Tears threaten to flow from the pain. "A SITH never gives up. Nothing is impossible for a Sith. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes Master."

"Good. I see the tears in your eyes my young apprentice." Towering over him with his hood still over his face, Sidious continues. "You may cry if you wish, **but** this will be the last time as well. Never again will you cry. Crying is a sign of weakness and I will not tolerate weakness. Weakness will be severely punished. There will be much pain in your life, you will come to realize. Some from me and some from others. Do you think that your tears will stop your enemy from destroying you?"

"N-no Master."

"Very well then. Have your little weep fest if you must. After you have composed yourself you will continue with the lesson. You will not leave here until you can levitate both books at the same time without losing either. Also I will expect you to be able to move each object independently of each other. In other words you are to be able to move each book on its own at the same time. Even in different directions. Do you understand?

"Yes my Master I will not fail."

"See that you do not." Is his reply as he leaves the room. "A piece of advice, use your pain to feed the Dark Side. It will empower you." The Sith Master is gone before his apprentice can even reply.

"I am a Sith. I am Darth Interitus. I will not fail." The young Sith said aloud to himself. Wiping away his tears he began to focus himself. He gets up and retrieves both books and lays them beside each other. _"OK let's try lifting both at the same time first."_ Concentrating on both books at the same time, he sees them lifting into the air in his mind. Slowly both books begin to move. After thirty minutes both books are floating in front of him. "YES!" He lowers the books back to the floor. Taking one book he moves it away from the other a few feet. "OK one at a time now." He spent the next several hours levitating both books and moving them around the room.

"_Impressive. He has mastered it in such a short time. This boy is very promising."_ Darth Sidious thinks while watching his apprentice from behind the one way mirror that is separating his secret observation room from his young trainee. Suddenly his comlink beeps. "Back to the mundane world." He says leaving to answer the call.

After finishing his other business the Sith Lord decided to go check in on his apprentice. "He is still awake!" He said to himself in amazement. Testing the Force he reached out to sense the young learner. "And he is still practicing. Good." Opening the doors to the training room, the Dark Lord of the Sith is greeted with a sight that put a look of astonishment on his face. (And that is something that has not a happened before.)

The young Sith was levitating and shooting back and forth across the room not one, not even the two books that he was left to practice with but a countless number of things were flying through the air in complete control. The two original books were floating in mid air. Along with those were two knives that seemed to be fighting each other by themselves. A Lightsaber was floating by itself spinning unlit at a furious speed. Several small models of Sith spacecraft that were flying through the air in an apparent dogfight. Darth Interitus was even floating an inch off of the ground.

Sidious regained his composure before speaking. "Darth Interitus."

His concentration broken the boy opens his eyes to see his Master in the doorway and loses control and drops down to one knee. All the objects in the air fall. Realizing this Darth Interitus regains control over them all not allowing them to hit the floor. "My Master." He replies while all of the object continue there actions.

"What is all of this?" Sidious asks gesturing with his hand.

"I was just practicing my lord as you instructed."

"I told you to practice with the two books."

Quickly recognizing this as a test. _"I may only be eight years old but I am not dumb."_ "Yes Master, you said to I was to stay here till I could control both books. But you did not tell me that I was allowed to leave after that or what to do once I finished. So, I decided to see how many things I could lift. Have I disappointed you Master?"

"Quite the opposite my young inventive apprentice. You have done well. Now return everything to its proper place, go eat and retire for the evening. Tomorrow we begin lightsaber training."

"REALLY? I mean as you command my Master." Quickly placing everything back where he got it from then rushing out to do as he was told.


End file.
